Spirit
by Darfe Melody13
Summary: Suho jatuh cinta pada Lay, seorang pria aneh yang punya keinginan tidak masuk akal. Karena obsesinya memiliki Lay, Suho meminta bantuan roh untuk mengabulkan keinginan konyolnya. Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa keputusannya membuat tubuhnya terjebak didunia roh, selamanya. Dapatkah Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol , Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyelamatkan nya? BxB Sulay


**Tittle** : **Beginning**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, mistic, yaoi, romance(abaikan)

 **Cast** :

-Suho

-Sehun,Kai,Chanyeol

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Lay (Zhang Yixing)

-Ren (bayangin aja wajahnya kayak Kris)

And other cast

 **Rate** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Ini adalah ff bergenre fantasy pertama saya, dan percayalah ff ini awalnya sama sekali gak ada niat niatnya untuk dibuat fantasy. Tapi yang namanya inspirasi itu selalu datang tanpa diundang kayak jelangkung wkwk. Anyway disini umur cast nya sesuai author ya, jadi ga selalu sesuai kenyataan. Semoga kalian terhibur dan please review nya! Thankseu ^

Dari sepersekian banyak pria dikebanyakan dunia, Lay adalah salah satunya yang punya hal istimewa yang mampu membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya selama beberapa saat, lalu bergumam , mungkin takjup, atau malah heran.

Lay adalah pria yang super normal dari luar, namun jika kau menelitinya dengan teramat rinci, kau akan mengetahui bahwa Lay adalah pria paling suka mengkhayal seantero dunia, melupakan fakta bahwa usianya kini telah nyaris 25 tahun. Namun apa pedulinya. Baginya imajinasi tak memandang usia, gender, agama, bahkan tempat tinggal sekalipun.

Banyak hal hal gila yang mengitari otak kecilnya. Seperti halnya dia mencetuskan sebuah kalimat gila, ditengah teriknya matahari. Mengatakan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, bahwa dia ingin menjadi seekor unicorn. Seekor hewan imut, baginya. Yang bisa menyembuhkan orang, dan biasanya jadi incaran para monster yang ingin hidup abadi. Well, naif.

Tapi dia sama sekali tak berfikir bahwa hal tersebut adalah naif atau apalah. Yang dia tau, menjadi unicorn sama berartinya dengan menjadi malaikat, setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia katakan padaku.

Omong omong aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang heran terhadap seorang pria bernama Lay ini. Jadi aku sibuk memperhatikannya, dan sialnya aku kini malah jatuh cinta padanya. Meskipun ini terlihat sama sekali tidak mungkin. Perduli apa. Cinta itu selalu tak mengenal batasan. Begitulah secara naifnya.

Dan kini aku tengah duduk disebelahnya, menemaninya yang kini tengah terduduk di perpustakaan. Sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang membahas tuntas soal unicorn. Perduli setan. Aku hanya ingin berada disebelah pria lugu ini meskipun ini semacam menghabiskan waktu.

"hey Suho! Coba kau baca paragraf yang ini..." pintanya membuyarkan fikiran gilaku yang setidaknya sedikit waras dibanding dengan khayalan gila tentang unicorn.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah dibuat buat seakan tertarik, lalu membaca sebuah paragraf yang ia tunjuk dengan telunjuknya, lalu tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyerngit. Sempurna kebingungan bahkan sebelum kalimatnya kubaca habis.

"benar benar gila bukan!" pekiknya yang tak tahu bahwa aku kini tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang kubaca.

"yyeah" jawabku asal. Dia mengangguk bersemangat.

"aku jadi semakin ingin berubah jadi unicorn!" pekiknya lagi semakin tidak waras. Dia kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku tidak jelasnya seraya tak hentinya tersenyum manis.

Aku menghela nafas, memijat tengkuk leherku. Benar benar gila, aku menyukai orang semacam ini. Dan meskipun ini gila, tapi anehnya aku sekarang semakin nyaman duduk disebelahnya. Meski hanya bengong sih.

"Suho ya.. kau tahu? Aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa merubahku jadi seekor unicorn, karna apa? Karena jika itu terjadi aku akan benar benar memberinya apapun, apapun yang ia inginkan!" ucap Lay menutup rapat bukunya.

Aku menoleh kearah Lay dengan ekspresi kaget.

"apapun?" responku. Dia mengangguk.

"apapun!" jawabnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"semacam menikahinya?" tanya ku tiba tiba. Dan dia mengangguk, mantap.

"meskipun dia.. pria?" tanyaku lagi, ngawur.

Dan dia lagi lagi mengangguk cepat.

"kau serius?" tanyaku kemudian. Lay meletakkan bukunya tersebut disebuah rak yang terletak dibelakang kami.

"he em" angguknya. Aku memutar bola mataku, mengerjab sesaat kemudian sumbringah.

"bagaimana.. kalau yang mengubah kau jadi unicorn itu aku? Apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?" tanyaku kemudian. Lay tidak menjawabnya. Sibuk mengobrak abrik rak buku.

Oke, aku mengatur nafasku sedemikian rupa. Demi tapasya, aku akan mengubah Lay menjadi unicorn, dan akan menikahinya. Aku bersumpah!

Aku benar benar sudah membaca hampir semua buku koleksi sepupunya Oh Sehun, teman tongkronganku yang kebetulan penyuka hal hal gila seperti keinginan berubah jadi unicorn misalnya. Dan aku benar benar frustasi ketika tidak mendapati apapun didalamnya.

"well, hyung.. aku benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Maksudku. Come on, apa yang membuat mu tertarik pada hal semacam, ini?" tanya Sehun yang kini tengah memegang sebuah buku bertuliskan "bahas tuntas 1001 ilmu sihir 100% work" di bagian covernya.

"Tepat! Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan ehm, sihir? Kau kan sudah punya segalanya. Tidak seperti kami yang sebenarnya lebih membutuhkan sihir untuk menyihir sesuatu menjadi uang. Yeah" oceh Chanyeol, yang kini terduduk di seberangku.

Aku telah membongkar semua koleksi sepupu Sehun, dan hasilnya benar benar nihi.

"hyung, apapun yang membuatmu khawatir sebaiknya kau beritahu pada kami segera. Karena kami tidak bisa kehilangan sumber uang kami,oke" ucap Kai khas ala dia. Aku menyerngitkan keningku.

"sumber uang kalian katamu?" tanya ku sedikit, tersinggung.

"yaaa hyung, kau tahu Jongin tidak pernah serius dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Kenapa serius begitu eoh?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"oke aku minta maaf" ucapku.

"dann.. apakah kau punya sedikit kisah yang ingin dibagi?"tanya Sehun kemudian.

"yap. Seperti alasan mengapa calon ketua osis yang berdedikasi tinggi semacam kau bisa tiba tiba menghilang selama beberapa minggu ini? " tanya Kai lagi, kali ini dengan mimik serius.

Aku mengatur nafasku.

"oke. Sebenarnya ini complicated. Aku.. sepertinya.. " aku menggantung ucapanku. Ketiga teman sekaligus adik kelasku ini menatapku bingung.

"sepertinya? Sembelit?" tebak Kai asal. Aku menggeleng malas.

" lalu apa?" tanya Sehun tidak sabaran. Aku menarik nafas.

"jatuh cinta" ucapku pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Dan mereka hanya menatapku enggan. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian melotot, sungguh respon terlambat sepanjang sejarah.

"aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang semacam kau, bisa jatuh cinta juga" ucap Kai kemudian. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"dan orang macam apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, bersender dikursi tua milik sepupu Sehun.

"dia hanya seseorang yanglugu namun mempesona. Dan sedikit gila" ucapku seraya memikirkan Lay, yang lugu namun hot dalam satu waktu(lupakan bagian hotnya).

"biar kutebak? Hyoyeon?" entah mengapa Kai menebak begitu. Aku menggeleng cepat. Bukannya aku tidak suka Hyoyeon sih, hanya saja Lay dan Hyoyeon rasanyaberbeda.

"Krystal?" sambung Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat jitakan ringan dari Sehun.

"heh Chanyeol pabo, Kai itu cinta setengah mati padaKrystal, tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan, sih. asal kau tahu" ucap Sehun yang malah balas dijitak Kai. "yang benarnya dia yang suka padaku. Heh. Bilang saja kalian iri padaku" cibir Kai.

"oke, jadi kalian mau dengar aku tidak sih?" ucapku jengah. Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh, menyadari kebodohan mereka.

"oke jadi dia adalah wanita yang lugu namun menarik. Menurutmu dia siapa?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Sehun.

"mungkin Maria Ozawa? Luarnya lugu dalamnya mempesona?" tebak Kai yang lagi lagi menghancurkan moodku.

"atau Miyabi?" tanya Sehun yang lagsung diserbu double jitakan dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

"pabo, sama saja lah dengan jawabanku" rutu Kai. Dan lagi lagi mereka kembalibergelut dalam perdebatan bodoh, mengabaikan aku yang kini sudah pergi meninggakan mereka.

Aku melangkah, menaiki mobil sportku dan mengendarainya menuju kesebuah alamat yang belum penah kutemui. Mumpung besok hari minggu, aku tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk menemui pria yang alamat rumah nya ku dapati dari sebuah situs internet. Mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal hal diluar rencana seperti nyasar misalnya. Jadi aku punya waktu luang untuk mencari jalan yang benar, setidaknya.

Mobil ku melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Lalu setelah merasa benar, aku memberhentikan mobilku disebuah rumah bergaya sederhana , terkesan kelewat mistik malah. Buru buru kuketuk pintunya. Dan tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria yang membukakan pintunya.

Pria itu kelewat imut, tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Mengetahui bahwa aku menemukan alamat rumahnya di situs "sejenis peramal dan bla bla bla" rasa rasanya pria ini tidak cocok untuk jadi sejenis dukun atau apalah.

"maaf, ada apa tuan kemari?" tanya pria itu diujung pintu. Setengah menyembul, sebagian tubuhnya disembunyikan dibalik pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"enggg. Aku Suho. Aku menemukan alamat rumah mu dari situs internet" ucapku. Kemudian dia mengangguk cepat.

"ohh... kau ini calon pelanggan hyungku?"tanya nya. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"baiklah.. silahkan masuk" ucapnya yang langsung membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Yang langsung menampakan isi rumahnya yang ternyata jauh dari kata horror.

"dia sedang tidak melayani orang. Jadi kau bisa langsung masuk" ucap pria itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Shit, jika tidak ingat apa tujuanku kemari sudah ku lamar dia.

Dia menuntunku menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Tepat didepannya tertulis "Bagi yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk"

"enggg. Ini apa?" tanyaku ragu. Bagaimana aku tidak ragu? Rumah ini imut. Meski dari luar trlihat menggerikan. Tapi cat dalamnya warna pink merona, dan penuh dengan furnitur yang terkesan feminim. Lagipula gadis, eh pria maksudku. Pria ini lebih terlihat macam gadis pegawai toko pernak pernik dari pada "assisten" dukun.

"ini ruangan hyungku. Aku akan menunggu disini. Kau bisa masuk sendiri" ucapnya masih diiringi sebuah senyuman imut yang membuatku ingin menjadikan nya istri kedua ku setelah Yixing (itupun kalau Yixing mau jadi yang pertama).

Aku mengangguk ragu, lalu mulai membuka perlahan knop pintu.

Suasana mistiknya mendadak ada. Mungkin karena ruangan ini dicat warna merah bata yang kelam, dipadu merah segar. Antara bermaksud membuatnya terkesan darah atau malah puding cokelat dengan vla stobery (abaikan).

Aku menutup pintu setelah membaca sebuah tulisan "tutup pintunya setelah masuk".

Dan berjalan perlahan, menyingkap tirai hitam yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu tersebut.

Kemudian aku mendapati seorang pria yang tengah bersila, diadapannya terdapat sebuah kolam kecil. Dan beberapa tumpukan buku tebal didekat kaki pria itu.

Dia menatapku tajam. Aku bingung harus balik menatapnya atau tersipu malu selayaknya wanita kasmaran karna ditatap begitu. Ngomong ngomong, dia pakai eyeliner.

"ehkm. Saya Suho" ucapku canggung.

Pria itu mengangguk " saya sudah tahu" ucapnya.

Aku duduk diseberangnya, tanpa ia suruh.

"jadi, saya menemu-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, dia menyela.

"saya sudah tahu. Katakan saja tujuanmu apa" ucapnya to the poin. Aku menarik nafas.

"jadi, saya datang kemari karna ingin berubah jadi, unicorn.." ucapku ragu. Aku menunggu responnya. Ia hanya menatapku diam, tenang. Biasanya orang yang mendengar kalimat semacam barusan tadi akan terkekeh mengejek. Atau setidaknya menjitak kepalaku, menandakan geli dengan ucapan paling tidak masuk akal yang baru saja kuucapkan barusan.

Tapi respon nya hanya diam. Entahlah, apa mungkin ia juga mengalami syndrome koneksi lelet seperti trio ubur ubur, Sehun Kai Chanyeol.

" ehkm " aku berdehem. Berharap dengan itu pria dengan eyeliner itu mau mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin.

"kalau keinginanku terdengar konyol, kau boleh tertawa. Itu rasa rasanya terlihat lebih alamiah" ucapku menawarkan. Namun pria itu masih diam.

"hey?" panggilku bergetar. Ayolah aku mulai takut dengan respon nya.

Dia kemudianmengerjap, setelah dari tadi melotot tanpa berkedip.

" kau bisa" ucapnya tiba tiba. Aku memasang tampang "sumpeh lo?" kearahnya. Dan dia memasang tampang "kalem onta arab" (abaikan). Dia mengangguk.

"setelah ini, aku akan menuntun rohmu menuju pohon waktu. Disitu ada seorang iblis yang dipercaya mampu mengabulkan keinginan manusia manapun. Asalkan mereka mau menyerahkan jiwa mereka" ucap pria itu. Aku menelan ludah.

"tenang. Tidak semengerikan kedengarannya. Ia hanya mengambil 1 jiwa saja. Misalnya perasaan bahagiamu. Yah jiwa yang paling berharga biasanya yang akan diaambil" ucap pria itu lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun kurang paham dengan maksudnya.

"nah sekarang, kita akan masuk kedalam dunia roh. Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan suaraku, tapi ingat. Jangan sampai kehilangan suaraku. Karena suaraku yang akan menuntunmu menuju kesana" ucapnya. Aku menurut. Mulai memejamkan mataku syahdu.

Perlahan aku mendengar suara nyanyian merdu yang membuatku merasa melayang layang, terbuai. Namun suara itu tak konsisten. Seakan berlarian, membuatku harus mengejar setiap langkahnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya suara itu menuntunku menuju sebuah tempat suram kosong yang langitnya mendung. Ada sebuah pohon raksasa berada kokoh ditengah tanah kosong penuh batu tersebut.

Aku agak kaget, mendapati seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri disebelahku.

"tidak usah memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu" ucapnya sarkastik. Akuterkekeh malu. Lalu mengikutinya berjalan kearah pohon raksasa tersebut.

Ditengah pohonnya, terdapat sebuah lubang, yang menampakan wajah nan tampan terkurung disana. Apakah pria tampan itu iblis?

" Ren. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa" ucap pria dengan eyeliner. Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu namanya.

Ren, yang sepertinya memang iblis itu terkekeh. Dibalik jeruji penuh api.

"seperti yang kau ini semakin terbuka. Itu berkat kau, Baekhyun" ucap Ren penuh seringaian. Aku merinding.

Pria dengan eyeliner, yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum.

"aku hanya membantu mereka yang ingin dibantu. Selebihnya itu urusan mereka" ucap Baekhyun janggal. Aku sedikit ragu.

"jadi pria ini adalah orang selanjutnya?" tanya Ren. Baekhyunmengangguk.

"apa keinginanmu wahai manusia?" tanya Ren yang tahu tahu menatapku. Membuat bulu kudukku menegang. Lensa matanya merah membara. Alisnya tegas.

"aakuu.. ingin jadi unicorn" gagapku. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kau bisa kan Ren? Mengubahnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti memaksa.

Ren menyeringai. Lagi lagi menampakan wajah tampan bersamaan dengan mengerikan dalam satu waktu.

"itu perkara mudah. Tapi, kau tahu itu murah manusia" ucapnya dipenuhi penekanan.

"yah, sepetinya dia sudah tahu tentang semua resikonya Ren" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Aku menelan ludah. Resiko macam apa yang diamaksudkan? Kalau ini membicarakan perkara uang sih aku punya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Perjanjian nya gampang. Kukabulkan keinginan mu, sebagai gantinya, kuambil ragamu di alam nyata" ucap Ren.

Mwo? Raga? Apa yang ia maksudkan disini?

"sudah, tidak usah banyak perkara. Berikan saja ia ramuan 'itu'" Baekhyun terdengar malas.

Ren sekali lagi menyeringai, lalu entah mengapa pepohonan itu mendadak terguncang hebat seakan akan hendak roboh. Lalu sebutir buah yang bentuknya mirip mangga,mungkin. Namun terlihat lebih indah, entahlah. Jatuh tepat di hadapanku.

" karena keinginan mu baru kali ini ada, kau akan kuberikan buah dari pohon waktu. Makanlah. Keajaibannya akan langsung datang setelahnya" interupsi Ren. Aku memungut buah tersebut, sedikit ragu.

"bagaimana dengan bayaranmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"kau tidak perlu membayarku" ucap Baekhyun lagi lagi terdengar janggal.

Aku mengangguk. Baiklah. Jika kehidupan sesimple makan buah aneh dari pohon beringgin di padang gersang, yang didalamnya terdapat seorang pria aneh, akan kulakukan dengan cepat.

Setelah menarik nafas, aku membuka mulutku dan mulai menggigit perlahan permukaan buah itu. Rasa manis seketika memenuhi mulutku.

"enak" komentar ku tidak penting. Ren tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"kau hebat Byun. Kau membawa umpan yang berharga" ucap Ren.

Sebelum aku hendak menanyakan maksud kalimatnya, tubuhku terasa sesak. Nafas ku memburu, pengelihatanku kabur.

Seperti terseret seret diruang waktu, yang memaksa tubuh dan rohku berpisah, aku berusaha tetap konsisten didalam tubuhku yang entahlah, sepertinya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, dan nafas nya terengah, aku menggapai apapun yang bisa aku gapai dengan sekuat tenaga. Sesak. Perlahan kesadaranku menipis. Hingga aku pun, sempurna tidak sadarkan diri.

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang sama. Pria munggil berwajah kelewat imut, yang menurut Suho tidak pantas jadi assisten dukun itu bergetar hebatsekujur tubuhnya.

Ia masih mematung didepan pintu ruangan yang biasanya digunakan hyungnya untuk melayani "pelaggan". Sebenarnya ia tidakpernah begitu memahami pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya dilakukan oleh hyungnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah masuk ruangan itu, untuk sekedar melihat, apalagi mengintip.

Namun kali ini rasa penasarannya mengalahkan ego serta aturan tidak masuk akal dari kakaknya.

Ketika Suho tadi memasuk ruangan, sesungguhnya pria itu juga ikut mengintip, dari balik lubang kunci.

Ia gemetaran mendengar seluruh ucapan hyungnya, mengenai pohon waktu.

Asal kau tahu, ia dan hyungnya sejak kecil telah terlahir memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki anak lain. Ya, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh. Bagi mereka setan yang berkeliaran didunia nyata itu tidak seberbahaya roh roh yang punya kekuatan di alam roh.

Sebenarnya roh roh itu dikurung, sengaja dikurung dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Roh roh itu pun meminta satu hal kepada sang pencipta, yang mengurung mereka di dunia roh.

"baiklah tuhan. Kau boleh mengurungku.. Tapi sebagaimana dirimu ada untuk selalu berbuat adil. Maka berikan lah aku satu hal. Agar semua ini menjadi adil untukku. Berikan aku kuasa untuk memberikan hal hal duniawi kepada manusia yang memintakepadaku. Hanya kepada mereka yang serakah saja. Aku bisa keluar dari kurunganmu. Ini juga sebagai pembuktian dari keimanan manusiamu" begitulah ucapan salah satu iblis yang tak tahu diri bahkan disaat terakhir ia bebas.

Namun ternyata tuhan benar benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Keinginan salah satu iblis jahat itu.

Ia pun dikurung didalam sebuah pohon agung bernama pohon waktu. Pohon yang abadi, kurungan yang dapat membuat sesuatu yang terkurung didalamnya menjadi abadi, meski ia terkurung selamanya sekalipun.

Pohon ini bagai bencana bagi manusia. Karena pohon ini dapat memberikan apapun bagi yang meminta. Namun dengan konsekuensi, jiwa manusia itu akan dihisap. Dan jiwa yang dihisap itu akan semakin membuka portal pohon itu, dengan kata lain, semakin banyak jiwa yang masuk, semakin terbuka kurungannya. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu, dimana iblis itu akan keluardari kurungan, lalu memasuki tubuh manusia serakah dan bekerja sama bersama manusia itu, menguasai dunia yang fana.

Dan pria itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun hyung satu satunya itu akan bertindak sejauh ini. Jadi untuk apa kakaknya itu kuliah dan mengambil gelar sarjana kedokteran selama ini? Dia kira yang dilakukan kakaknya adalah bekerja sebagai dokter. Tapi apa barusan ia dengar?

Dan kini ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan pria bernama Suho itu. Menurut pengeliatannya, hyung nya tadi telah membawa priaitu menuju dunia roh.

Cklek. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, menampakan wajah hyungnya yang heran mendapati adiknya tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah semaput seakan kehabisan darah.

" kau kenapa Luhan?"tanya Baekhyun bingung. Adiknya yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu menggeleng cepat.

"kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun menunjukan nada khawatirnya. Luhan hanya bisa diam, sembari menggeleng ragu.

"wajahmu pucat..kau mau kuantar kerumah sakit?"

"tidak hyung. Sungguh" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku akan pergi sebentar" pamit Baekhyun.

"enggg hyung... kemana pasien mu tadi?" tanya Luhan hati hati.

"dia sedang istirahat didalam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa saja.

"oke" Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju teras depan. Tidak beberapa lama terdengar derumobil, menandakan kepergian Baekhyun. Luhan langsung buru buru memasuki ruangan tempat Baekhyun "mengurus" pasiennya. Kosong. Ruangannya benar benar kosong.

Hanya ada beberapa tumpukan buku, sebuah kolam. Luhan bahkan baru tahu ada kolam kecil disini. Dan, sebuah tas. Sepertinya itu tas pria yang bernama Suho itu, fikir Luhan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengobrak abrik tas tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah ponsel dan dompet disana.

"apa yang harus kulakukan" bisik Luhan khawatir. Sepertinya pria bernama Suho itu tidak ada disini, itu artinya raganya juga diambil!

Belum selesai berfikir, tiba tiba ponsel yang ia gengam erat tersebut berdering cukup keras. Ia sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengecekponsel milik Suho tersebut. Ada panggilan masuk. Harus kah ia mengangkat telfonnya?

Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain mengangkat panggilannya, karna ponsel itu terus menerus berdering, membuatnya bertambah risau.

"yeoboseo?" ucap Luhan hati hati.

"Yak! Hyung! Dimana saja kau dari kemarin?!" pekik sebuah suara yang memekakkan telingga dari ujung telefon.

Suaranya berisik. Mungkin ada sekitar 3 atau 5 orang yang rebutan ponsel diseberang panggilan.

"Hyung? Kau kemana? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu" ucap suara lain yang terdengar lebih kalem. Dan beberapa aat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi berisik lagi, tanda ponselnya dioper ke orang lain.

"Dan kami mengkhawatirkan mesin uang kami" ucap suara lain yang terdengar bergetar menahan tawa.

Samar samar terdengar keributan dari sana.

"hyung, tidak usah dengarkan Kai. Kau dimana? Kami akan jemputkau sekarang" ucap seorang bersuara berat pertama yang bicara padanya tadi.

Luhan berfikir. Mungkin ketiga pria ini mengenal baik Suho. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan mereka.

"sebenarnya... aku bukan Suho" ucap Luhan begitu ada kesempatan. Hening sesaat.

" kau siapa?" kemudian pria bersuara berat itu mulai bergetar.

Kemudian sepertinya ketiga pria itu bicara berbisik bisik.

"siapa kau brengsek! Apa maumu!" pekik suara pria ketiga.

"apa maumu? Tolong jangan gegabah" ucap pria kedua dengan suara kalem menimpali.

"tenang.. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku.. ah, sulit menjelaskannya di ponsel. Bisa kalian jemput aku?" tanya Luhan bingung. Hening. Sepertinya ketiga pria itu berbisik bisik lagi.

"memang nya apa jaminan yang menegaskan bahwa kau benar benar tidak jahat?" tanya pria pertama.

"tidak ada jaminan, hanya saja. Aku tahu nyawa Suho, teman kalian, akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Itu jaminannya"ucap Luhan diakhir kalimatnya.

Mereka bertiga berhanti bicara, berhenti bertanya,atau merusuh.

"dimana alamatmu" tanya pria pertama.

Setelah Luhan memberikan alamat rumahnya, ketiga pria itu langsung mengendarai mobil mereka ngebut.

"semoga mereka tepat waktu" gumam Luhan.

 **Ceritanya bersambung sampai disini chingudeul^ mianhae kalo kurang greget. Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kebanyakan nonton avatar wkwk.**

 **Anyway saya menunggu review kalian semua^thankseu :***


End file.
